pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:AbsolMagicLover
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 23:55 7 dic 2010 Hola n_n He visto tu historia y esta muy bien quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 00:05 8 dic 2010 (UTC) hala!! digo... hola, me gusta mucho tu novela, quieres que semos amigos? ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:33 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Es muy facil Solo tienes que poner en tu pagina de usurio amigos y poner el nombre de tu amigo ejemplo: Usuario:Totodile7 y ya.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 00:44 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Olle Absol te importaria pasarte por esta wiki a ayudar te dejo el link http://es.historiasytinta.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Historias,Novelas,y_m%C3%A1s adios (Puedes seguir usando la misma cuenta)--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 00:53 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya te tengo en mi usuario donde pone subpaginas un poco mas abajo pone totodile7/amigos si le das un clic los puedes ver tu eres en la que pone absol.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 10:09 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Kirlia.png Se abrirá con 40 ediciones y evolucionará cuando termines tu novela, la del absol que por cierto me encanta *O* PD: ¿Quieres que seamos amigas? PD2: Un consejo, para tu novela crea una página principal como Absol: Un Pokémon en un mundo de humanos, la historia y en ella puedes colocar los links de los capítulos y es mucho más fácil encontrarlos, si no, es un lío para el lector. Además si quieres que quede más bonito puedes poner caras de pokémon como Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png para que quede mejor que el nombre Besos! --Annie 13:51 8 dic 2010 (UTC) A ver... Para poner la cara de un Pokémon tienes que cambiar la fuente, (hay un botón a la derecha de todo que pone fuente, le das ahí) y entonces pones Archivo:Cara de ???.png En ??? tienes que poner el nombre del pokémon Para los links es solo: El nombre del capítulo Todo es entre pero ahora no me sale x3 PD: La próxima vez me respondes en mi discu ¿chi? Besos! Annie 14:31 8 dic 2010 (UTC) No fue para tanto ^-^ De verdad, no ha sido nada, en fin, para ponerte en amigos te pongo un absol ¿no? a mi ponme un kirlia o un cyndaquil ^^ Kisses! Annie 14:52 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Siii! A ver, voy a rellenar la fichita.. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Nombre del pokémon: Lya Bando: A poder ser intermedio, como si fuera una agente doble x3 pero acaba siendo buena Género: Chica ¬o¬ Gracias! =3 --Annie 15:03 8 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: ¿Que mote te pongo? Para ponerte en amigos x3 x3 No ningun solo te pido que la termines x3 No muchas Pokenovelas se han terminado.. Sigue Asi!! PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amiga x3? Giovi pero si insistes xD Nombre: Giovanna Género: Hembra xd Bando en el que va: Malo y algun nombre en especial: Darkiity Soy un Delcatty XD Giovi Hola =D quería pedirte que fueramos amigos oki? quiero helado ¿Tienes? 23:30 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Chatot 0_0 me ecnata =D quiero helado ¿Tienes? 23:35 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Seel ponme ese y ati ke te pongo?? ♪ Giovi ♪ Hey gracias me encantaria salir eres muy amable n_n te dejo los datos Nombre:Carlos Pokémon:Totodile Genero:Chico Pesonalidad:Amigable y simpatico aunque un poco lanzado Bando:Primero malo pero despues me hice bueno --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 12:05 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye quieres salir en mi novela tendrias que rellenar esto. Nombre: Cara de MM: Personalidad: Amor:Si estas enamorada de algun personaje de la serie te dejo elegir si o no y si dices si a quien) Bando: (Lo siento pero no te da tiempo a aparecer en el opening... Pero en el de la segunda temporada te pongo n_n)--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:06 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok apareceras en el proximo capitulo--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:15 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues en Pokémon la aventura legendaria. Pues Si lo dices para crear encuestas es muy facil edita la pagina de mi novela copia la encuesta en formato fuente (El que hay a la derecha del todo) luego lo pegas en tu pagina y cambias la pregunta y las respuestas ejemplo: Si es la pregunta que personaje te gusta mas la palabra que personaje te gusta mas sera la pregunta la cambias y cambia la pregunta lo mismo con las respuestas si pone riolu pus cambias la palabra por absol si no lo has entendido te lo intentare volver a explicar con mas facilidad.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:28 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Resumido copia la encuesta de mi novela ponla en tu novela y cambia las palabras la de arriba sera la pregunta y las de abajo las respuestas si no lo entiendes te lo hagos yo n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:32 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Por cierto si tienes preparado añadir un nuevo personaje a la encuesta hazlo cuanto antes porque al editarla todos los votos se borran PD:Claro que voto n_n PD2:Ya te puse en mi encuesta aunque aun no hallas salido--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:46 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Siento contestarte tan tarde pero esque estaba en un cumpleaños y claro que te aviso pero ¿Para que?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:01 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok e.e Ehm...Sí,tienes razón...Pero si eres José,creo que será mejor...Que digas que eres un chico e.e ¡Bye! Hola voy a hacer dentro de poquisimo el capitulo en el que sales tu. PD:Ya he hecho el Ending y sales--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:06 14 dic 2010 (UTC) claro q somos amigos por que no t pongo un absol no y a mi ponme como alonso y un luxio Alonso :p 23:22 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey ya he visto los cap. 8 y 9 tienes talento sigue asi n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 13:47 15 dic 2010 (UTC) De verdad? en serio te ha gustado? pues espera a ver el final XD te pondre a Absol (supongo) y si quieres coge mi sprite de mi cara real para ponerme en tus amigos --Jsucharizard 14:27 15 dic 2010 (UTC) porque queria que me confirmases si te podia poner a absol pero veo que si. --Jsucharizard 16:56 16 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿te gustaria... ... salir en la segunda parte de mi novela? es que necesito gente ya de antemano. --Jsucharizard 17:06 16 dic 2010 (UTC) ya pondre la ficha cuando acabe esta novela (y me invente la segunda parte) --Jsucharizard 17:09 16 dic 2010 (UTC) De nada la acababa de ver en actividad reciente. PD:Tuviste una buena idea al crear la novela n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:52 16 dic 2010 (UTC) De nada la acababa de ver en actividad reciente. PD:Tuviste una buena idea al crear la novela n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:52 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Nada,por nada...e.e Buenu...Sé que es tarde pero,¿puedo aparecer en tu novela?Si todavía no es tarde,déjame plz ToT Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D ¡OK!xD Allá va :3 : Pokémon que eres: Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Nombre: Lin :3 Género: Mujer (¿Qué te creías?¬o¬) Bando: Buenos (Of course xD) Personalidad: Loca,valiente,¡lo hace todo por sus friends! xD Y también enamoradiza (Lya vs Lin,estaría bien xD) Y algun dato mas (Opcional): ¿Puedes hacer que Lin se enamora de absol y aya un triángulo amoroso?Es q me encantan...*W* ¡Bye!xD mi personaje Pokémon:Archivo:Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Nombre: Joaquín. Género: Masculino (evidente) Bando: Héroe. Personalidad: La tienes en mi usuario. Firma: --Jsucharizard 21:40 16 dic 2010 (UTC) ese es el video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7mPqycQ0tQ y creo que lo unico que tienes que hacer es invitar a tus amigos a inscribirse, les dejas el link y mañana ls inscripciones estaran llenas PD. que no sean muchos concursantes porque se hace difil darles protagonismo a todos ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:57 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Te has equivocado Con el alex pokemon que hablaste no era yo,el otro llevaba tilde.Alex pokemon 22:36 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Te has equivocado Con el alex pokemon que hablaste no era yo,el otro llevaba tilde.Alex pokemon 22:36 17 dic 2010 (UTC) No estoy enfadada Lo que pasa es que no podía editar, por una historia larga que no me apetece contar, por cierto ME ENCANTA TU NOVELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES IMPRESIONANTE!!!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Vale, ya se me ha pasado el momento fan histérica. Te lo juro, no estoy exagerando Perdón por contestar tan tarde =( Besos!! --Annie 08:28 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Me parece buena idea! Aunque yo llegaría a los 20 capítulos y ahí la pararía un poco, para crear tensión, ya me entiendes x3. Y en el capítulo 20, al final pones: ¿Qué pasará con **** y ****? ¿Sobrevivirá ****? ¿Encontrarán por fin a ****? ¿Qué me ragalarán por navidad? Todo esto y mucho más en la próxima temporada, no te la pierdas ;) Evidentemente, en los **** pones los nombres de los personajes, ¡que ganas de que sigas!!!!!!! Besos!! Annie 12:03 18 dic 2010 (UTC) E en tu novela podria hacerme bueno ya--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:45 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok porcierto da igual que no te acordaras a mi tambien se me olvidan algunas cosas--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:51 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Woola Te gustaria Inscribirte Aqui x3 Solo si deseas PD: quieres ser mi amigo? [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 14:19 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡! tu tambien eres del 8 de enero no lo sabia PD:Perdona por tardar pero esque estaba en el cole. PD2:Y si en tu novela quiero estar en el grupo--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 16:34 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Bienvenido Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 23:39 20 dic 2010 (UTC) ... Hola...quería preguntarte algo: ¿quieres ser mi amigo? A mí también me gusta Absol xDD --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 15:06 22 dic 2010 (UTC) hola hola, venia a decirte que ya he abierto las inscripciones para la segunda parte de mi novela y solo queda un puesto. date prisa antes de que otro lo coja. --Jsucharizard 15:10 22 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Seguramente pensarás que por el nombre de mi user mi pokémon favorito es Infernape...pues casi, por que no solo me gusta ése, también me gustan Umbreon y Dragonite. --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 22:00 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Nooo no puedes dejar PE TOT porfavor no te vallas, no puedes dejar PE.Bueno si te vas vete con esta felicitacion de navidadArchivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 09:28 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok bien no te vas que alivio--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 12:36 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Emm... Entonces si no te vas...¿podriamos ser amigos? pliss. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'''Kari White]]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 10:25 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Sip sip n_n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 11:45 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro pero ¿cual es la novelita? PD:¿cuales Pokémon te pongo? necesito 2 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:07 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno n_n Aqui estan mis datos ^^: Nombre:Kari Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png (si es posible, que evolucione a Glaceon) Genero:Femenino (claro) Bando:Buena El resto de mi personaje...¿puedes inventarlo tu? es que no se me ocurre que mas poner n_nU. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:22 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ... yo tambien estoy de mal humor a veces pero no llego a ese extremo ¬¬ PD: he hecho el primer capitulo :) --Jsucharizard 15:29 23 dic 2010 (UTC) capitulo 19 esta muy bien!! pero yo cuando aparezco? X3 por si se te ocurre preguntar que cuando apareceras tu, lo haras pronto... muy pronto xD --Jsucharizard 23:26 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu Pokémon! Archivo:Taillow NB.png Evolucionará a las 250 ediciones. Siento el restraso pero esque tengo la guardería un poco abandonada n_nU Cuídalo bien! Besos! --Annie 12:40 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo pone ahí arriba, a las 250 ediciones xD En fin, besos es Es que tu pusiste Jose, Y habia 2 joses asi que te puse Pepe [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 13:18 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Esque... Ya tengo el reality muy avanzado y apenas quedan unos episodios, pero te puedo meter en Pokéxmas --Annie 13:54 24 dic 2010 (UTC) amigos Claro me encantaria ser tu amigo Alivo hola Me llamo Nicolas :3 ¿Quieres ser mi Amigo? Lucario :3 [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 16:58 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Decidido...¡Saldre en tu novela! Nombre: Zoroark Cara MM: thumb|left Bando: Bueno,buenismo Algun dato mas: Es muy alegre y si falla en algo su cabeza da vueltas intentado arreglar su fallo Decidido...¡Saldre en tu novela! Nombre: Zoroark Cara MM: thumb|left Bando: Bueno,buenismo Algun dato mas: Es muy alegre y si falla en algo su cabeza da vueltas intentado arreglar su fallo Hola ^^ ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? 20:04 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta. Puedes ponerme o a Flareon o a Gallade,tú eliges. Tambien puedes salir en mi novela,si quieres me preguntas para cualquiera de las 2 20:10 26 dic 2010 (UTC)